ADJL Chatroom
by Moose1516
Summary: Chatroom with the ADJL characters equals chaos.


Hey everyone! This was my first American Dragon Jake Long fanfic that I wrote way back in August of 2006 so don't kill me .

Disclaimer- I do not own ADJL

* * *

macdaddy1 signed on)

(homegirl signed on)

(merpeoplewillruletheworld signed on)

macdaddy1- WHZ UP?

merpeoplewillruletheworld- hi can I have a large pizza with everything on it and a mega large sprite.

Homegirl- um spud, this is trixie and jake

Merpeoplewillruletheworld- hey guys I didn't know you worked at pizza castle

Macdaddy1- spud we don't work at pizza castle and you can't order pizza online

Merpeoplewillruletheworld-does this mean no pizza?

Macdaddy1- no pizza

Merpeoplewillruletheworld-NO PIZZA!!! NO CHEEZY GOODNESS WITH CHOCOLATE AND FISH ONTOP????

Homegirl- Chocolate and fish? Spud did you take your medicine this morning?

Merpeoplewillruletheworld- maybe

Macdaddy-…….

Homegirl- anyway, aren't you suppose to be at gramps shop Jakey?

(PrincipalRotwood signed on)

macdaddy- well gramps had to go report to the dragon council today so he let the Amdrag have a day off.

Principalrotwood- At last I have found ze American dragon!

Macdaddy-……..

Homegirl-………

Merpeoplewillruletheworld-… do you work at pizza castle?

(dragonswilldie signed on)

principalrotwood- I shall find zyou American dragon and when I do I vill do very painful tests on zyou.

Dragonswilldie- the American dragon is here?? I shall hunt you down and make you watch dora the explorer all day just to watch you suffer!!!

Macdaddy- NO!!!! NOT DORA!!!

Principalrotwood- hey I zaw him first!!

Dragonswilldie- do you even know what he looks like?

Merpeoplewillruletheworld- ya my mom's lasagna!

Principalrotwood-…….no

Dragonswilldie- Then I shall have him

Principalrotwood- no he's mine!

Dragonswilldie- mine!

Principalrotwood- mine!

Dragonswilldie- mine!

Principalrotwood- mine!

Dragonswilldie- mine!

Principalrotwood-mine infinity!

Dragonswilldie- you will pay for that!

(dragonswilldie signed off)

Macdaddy1- um…. that was weird

Homegirl- ya well I'm leaving before it gets any weirder. LATER

(homegirl- signed off)

(dontfallforthis signed on)

dontfallforthis- hello is Principalrotwood in here?

Principalrotwood- yes who are zyou?

Dontfallforthis- I am here to inform you that you have won a brand new car! All I need is your name and address.

Principalrotwood- oh yes! My name iz principal hans rotwood and my address is ( address not shown because the author was too lazy to write one XD)

Dontfallforthis- I shall be there tonight

Principalrotwood- oh thank zyou thank zyou thank zyou! I should call mother!

(principalrotwood signed off)

dontfall for this- WAHAHAHA my evil plan is working! The American dragon is mine!!

(sweetsour signed on)

sweetsour- uncle, blockbuster called. They want Barney the Purple Dinosaur season one back.

Dontfallforthis- oh I should return that so I can get Barney Season 2!

(dont fallforthis signed off)

macdaddy1-Hey Rose!

Sweetsour- Hey jake

Macdaddy1- spud you still here?

Sweetsour- spud press the enter button

(88iscoolerthen89 signed on)

(dontlistento88 singed on)

Merpeoplewillruletheworld- oh so that's how it works and um before I pressed enter, I..well…um….

(video of jake and rose kissing shows up)

dontlistento88- hey 88 look! Rose is making out with her BFF forever!

88iscoolerthen89- for the last time its BFF not BFF forever!

dontlistento88- rose and her boyfriend sitting in a closet K-I-S-S-I-N-G

88iscoolerthen89- DUDE ITS TREE NOT CLOSET!

dontlistento88-but there in a closet!

Sweetsour- you two know that there is only a wall keeping me from kicking you're ass

88iscoolerthen89- um…. oh look at the time well g2g BYE!

(88iscoolerthen89 signed off)

dontlistento88-um… I'm with 88!

(dontlistento88 signed off)

macdaddy1-SPUD YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!

Merpeoplewillruletheworld- PIIIZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

(Merpeoplewillruletheworld signed off)

macdaddy1- hey rose you want to come to my house after we kick spuds ass?

Sweetsour- sure!

(macdaddy1 signed off)

(sweetsour signed off)

(dragonswilldie signed on)

dragonswilldie- is anyone here??

Dragonswilldie- good because it is time to……. SING!!!!

Dragonswilldie- I feel pretty I oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and GAY!!!!

end


End file.
